Questions Without Answers
by Silindro
Summary: Oneshot. Sesshoumaru decides that it's time to get an answer from Rin about why she still follows him after everything they've been through. Sometimes the simplest answers are the best.


A/n: Looking for some possible help with a story if anyone's interested. Get in touch with me on AIM at LLsiLindroLL.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Questions Without Answers **---

It wasn't often that Sesshoumaru stopped to question his motives where the insignificant lives of humans were concerned. They lived, they died by his hands. That was the majority of the thought that went into the deed of dealing out death and destruction. Not that he killed mercilessly, but if someone's demise served a better purpose than their life would ever have, then Sesshoumaru would rid them of any further duties.

It wasn't until after Rin had come into his life that he had ever stopped to evaluate why he killed the way he did. Why he needed the satisfaction of triumph over a race so weak that their lives would wither away in a fleeting second of his own.

She was a bright child, always ready to go some place new and exciting. She understood acceptable behavior, and knew when enough was enough. It wasn't often that Sesshoumaru thought the child a burden, and even more rare did he ever think of leaving her someplace safe and far out of the way of his travels.

He knew people questioned his reasons behind why he kept a human child with him, protecting her as if she were his own. When he stopped to think over the situation himself, he realized that most others had it backwards. He wasn't keeping her, she was keeping him. But why?

They had stopped to rest around midday when the sun was highest in the sky. Jaken and Aun had retreated to a large shady tree just off the trail, while Rin had skipped off to a nearby field of grasses and weeds that she had exclaimed were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. In reality this was something that had been said many times before, but the demon lord felt compelled to follow Rin since the grasses were tall and she most certainly was not.

Sesshoumaru stood unnaturally still, staring at the far away horizon as Rin picked her flowers several feet away. He could hear her soft humming as she worked hard at perfecting her craft.

Looking down at the girl brought back the rush of questions and uncertainties that he had pondered over. Always he came back to the why. Why did she not wish to stay in any of the villages passed on their journeys? Why did she cast away her fears in favor of a troupe of traveling demons? Why did she keep him?

"Why do you stay with this Sesshoumaru?" he asked the tiny girl as she sat crouched among the tall grasses of the hill, her hands reaching for every flower within reach.

Her little hands stopped grabbing at the weeds, favoring the arrangement of the pinks and blues over the task of picking. She held the bouquet tightly, looking down at it while thinking over the question that had been asked. She had never stopped to think about the why. There had never been a reason to question the why.

"Because you're Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered finally, nodding her head in finality, "and someone has to pick flowers for you."

Little hands held up their gift toward the towering demon. Quizzically he took the bunch, still curious about her answer. By the time he had realized his next question, Rin had already run back toward the path with her laughter carrying itself fast on the wind.

While looking down at the flowers, Sesshoumaru came to the conclusion that although most questions had very good answers, some questions had no answers at all. The question of why a human girl would ever choose a demon lord was a question that would remain unanswered as long as someone was around to be curious about it.

And although his curiosity had not waned, he found comfort in that Rin obviously did not care about the oddities in life. She accepted their awkward relationship with bright smiles and cheerful songs. And for every flower that she picked, she took a piece of his heart and made it her own.

Sesshoumaru held tight onto his flowers and walked on.

--- --- ---

a/n: That came up very suddenly. Some parts were fairly confusing, but I was happy with it in the end. I hope you enjoyed it too.

_BY THE WAY_. It is not cool to add me to your favorites list without reviewing the story first. Favorites list does NOT equal review. It doesn't tell me what I could improve on next time.

Anyway, think happy thoughts!

It's a fanfiction SIN to read without reviewing.


End file.
